


More than Friends

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Most hunters don’t find love, but you did. Donna had been a friend at first, someone to console in, someone to go to when you needed help or just a little bit of comfort. The affection she gave you planted a seed and before you knew it you were in love. Only problem is… Sam and Dean don’t know…





	More than Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnskinnyballs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/gifts).



> This is for @spnskinnyballs’ challenge. The prompts I picked from my card are: Donna & “Come here”.

**_Warnings_ : Fluff. A little bit of anxiety!angst. F/F relationship.**

**Bamby**

Normally you and Donna would deal with cases on your own, sometimes you’d call Jody or Claire in for some help, but this time… this time you needed the big guns. The thing you were hunting was like nothing either of you had come across before, and that left you with only one option.

The Winchesters.

It was dark in the parking lot. You and Donna had opted to meet the brothers at the station so they could check out everything they might need to. Standing in the middle of the asphalt, arms folded over your chest, you watched as the impala rolled into the lot.

Sam and Dean offered kind smiles as they got out of the car.

“Come here.” Dean opened his arms as he stepped towards you.

There was no hesitation as you all shared hugs. While you still felt a little anxious, Sam and Dean’s warm hugs eased some of your concerns.

Pulling back, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, Dean looked from you to Donna and then back. “Didn’t realise you two had teamed up.”

It had been months since you’d last seen the brothers and just over a year since you’d stopped hunting with them. During the months without them you’d reached out to Donna, and over time that when you both took the next step. Only Jody and the girls knew of your relationship.

Smiling widely, Donna nudged your arm with her elbow. “She couldn’t get enough of me,” she told him, half jokingly. Clearly she had no idea you were so nervous.

Brows furrowing for the briefest of seconds, Sam then gave a knowing smile. “You two…?” He left the question open, but you understood what he was saying.

Giving a short nod, Donna slipped her hand into yours. “Four months and going strong.” When she looked at you her face lit up, bright and happy, so full of love.

After her marriage to the douchebag Doug, and after the other Doug left her once he found out about hunting, she deserved someone who understood. You didn’t get why she decided you were the one she wanted to be with, but you were grateful.

“Wait…” Dean shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around this new information, “so you two… are… together?”

Donna gave a short nod. “Yes.”

“But aren’t you, like… into dudes? I mean, I have no problem with you two hooking up. You’re both very attractive, and it looks like you’re happy. But I just thought…” the confusion on his face grew, “I thought you liked dudes.”

“We do,” Donna noted. “We can’t like both?”

“No,” he answered without thinking.

“Stuff you, Dean.” Donna glared at him.

Realising his mistake, he waved his hands in front of him as if trying to clean the slate. “That’s not what I meant. I just don’t get it. I mean… you and I…” He gestured to you, reminding you of the few times you’d slept with him.

“What you and I had was fun, but I’m not going to pass up the opportunity to be happy just because Donna is a girl. I love her, she loves me, end of story. Now, are you going to help us with this case or not?”

Jaw snapping shut, Dean said no more as he gave a quick nod. Knowing he wouldn’t comment again- at least for now- you and Donna took the lead, hand in hand, as you headed into the station.

**Bamby**


End file.
